SleepOver
by Billy Maze
Summary: Lens overprotective sister goes on a sleepover to her friends house, leaving Len home alone. He decides to call Kaito over. PWP Oneshot SHOTA! R&R Please!


**Short, fluffy, and smutty!**

**WARNING: **_This story contains the relationship of a 12 year old boy, and a 17 year old boy. __**YAOI**__ MalexMale __**SHOTACON**__ Underage!  
If you do not like this, please click the BACK button anytime._

**Disclaimer**: _The Vocaloid name and characters and everything associated do not belong to me, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the typing of this story. All characters herein are_ _fictional_ _and and coincedences are, well, coincidental. Viewpoints are not reflective of mine. I do not condone pedophilism._

**Summary: **_Lens overprotective sister goes on a sleepover leaving and Len home alone. He decides to call Kaito over._

Len yawned. It was 7:AM. He and Kaito has been staying up all night, playing video games and watching movies. Len usually goes to sleep with his twin sister Rin, but today she was having a sleepover with Miku. 10:00. That was her rule. Rin _always_ made Len go to sleep at that time and if he didn't she would scold him. But since Rin was having a sleepover Len decided to call Kaito over.

Len was getting tired of the movie that was on. He was only in his boxers which exposed his small legs. Various bags, and crumbs were all over the room. Ice cream sticks, empty soda cans, it was a mystery what a 12 year old boy and a 17 year old boy could do over night.

Len yawned again and slumped onto the bed. He wanted to play mind games with Kaito.

Kaito looked over to Len. "Are you tired?" Said a excited voice. Kaito had a big smile plasted on his face. He manages to stay up all night, and somehow not get tired at all.

Len didn't reply, he juse pretended to be asleep.

Len was a really good fake sleeper, since he's done it before to stay up when Rin goes to bed.

After making sure Len was asleep (Well, not a good job considering he was still a awake) Kaito leaned over to Len. Len's small mouth was a little bit open. Kaito blushed when he noticed he was starting at his lips, and moved his face away. Unintentially Kaito face was moving closer to Lens. Inches away from the younger boys mouth. His hot breath started to tickle Lens nose. Len was slightly confused at what was happening but he didn't stop it. Len almost leaned onto Kaito's lips. Almost.

When Kaito was almost there, he stopped suddenly and moved away blushing.

Len wasn't exactly happy he moved, no wait he was almost sad he moved, no not that either. Len was desperate for Kaito's lips and was extremly angered that Kaito pulled back. Yeah, that's the right one.

Len was so intriged be this moment he unintencially sat up and yelled, "Why did you stop?"

Len's thoughts were racing. He had many questions to ask but then he realized what he just did.

He just exposed he wasn't sleeping.

And not only that, but he asked Kaito why he stopped.

_'Oh shit..'_

Kaito stared wide eyed at Len. Len's face was red and puffy, it looks like he was about to cry.

"Did... did you want me to keep going?" Asked Kaito.

Maybe it was since it was so early Len was acting like this, maybe not. But now, Len didn't really care.

Len grabbed the nape of Kaito's shirt and pulled him into a firm kiss.

They're mouths clashing together.

Kaito blushed, and smiled at Len.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kaito in a low, and suductive tone.

"Eh..?" Len's eyes whimpered, he knew what they were going to do next.

Once he was inside him, Len's face was burning up. The heat was almost too much to bear.

"Does it hurt, Len?" Asked Kaito.

Ah...ahh.. a..a little.." Len moaned out.

"Nn.."

"t..tight.." Len said.

Len's thrusted his erection as deep as it could go inside Kaito.

Len's penis was small.

Len thrusted into Kaito's tight opening, and again.

"Len I can't-" Kaito's mouth was muffeled by Len's hand.

"Shussh.." Len thrusted deeper into Kaito's thin body.

"Len... You were... sup..supose to be.. the uke..." Kaito clenched his eyes when Len thrusted into him again.

"Well Kaito," Starts Len, "This is what you get when the writer hates the the paring of Kaito and Len."

**THE END**

_It's 7:AM and I was extremly bored. :)_

_I actually hate this paring BTW._

_I think I was just testing out how well my fanfiction writing is. hehe._

_I wonder why I chose this paring when I always bash it so much._

_Hm, I wonder.._

_Oh well, anyway I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW FAGGOTS!_


End file.
